


Golden Years

by avantegarda



Series: It's the New World, Darling-A 19th-20th Century AU [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Historical AU, inasmuch as the 1980s are history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avantegarda/pseuds/avantegarda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1984, and Dr. Elrond Peredhil's time is completely taken up with medical research...that is, until he meets the charming daughter of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Years

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is named after a David Bowie song. It seemed appropriate.

_The Hamptons, New York_

_July 1984_

“Elrond? Just got a phone call from Galadriel. She and my daughter just stopped for lunch and they’ll be here soon.”

“Ah, excellent. Let me know when they’ve arrived, I’ll come say hello.” Elrond sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Hopefully this headache will be gone by then.”

Celeborn shook his head, smiling. “Isn’t this supposed to be your vacation?”

“Well, really, the hospital’s just letting me work from here this summer so I can write my research paper about HIV treatments, and there’s no telling when they’ll need me back…don’t give me that look, old man. Just because you can work whenever you choose doesn’t mean the rest of us can.”

“Don’t call me old, sonny. I’ll let you know when the girls arrive.”

 

It was nearly seven in the evening before Elrond heard the familiar sound of Galadriel duBois’ BMW pulling into the drive.

With a yawn, he pulled the last sheet of paper out of his typewriter and went to greet her, hoping Galadriel would be too tired from traveling to start an argument about Reagan's foreign policy. He stepped out the front door just as Galadriel exited the car, looking perfectly put-together as always despite the long drive.

“Oh, hello, Elrond. Good to see you again. Celeborn, darling, I _have_ missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, dear,” replied Celeborn, kissing his wife on the cheek. “And where’s Celebrian? She didn’t decide to stay behind in the city, did she?”

“Oh, no, she fell asleep in the car. Celebrian! Wake up and say hello to your father!” There were some sounds of struggling from the car, before the door finally opened and a roughly girl-shaped blur with silvery-blonde curls flew out of the car and into Celeborn’s arms.

“Daddy!” “Celebrian, sweetheart!” chuckled. “How was Europe?”

“Ugh, amazing. Germany was my favorite. The Durinbergs are just about the nicest people you’ll ever meet.”

“Celebrian,” said Galadriel reprovingly. “Aren’t you going to say hello to our host?”

“Oh, yes, sorry. Hello!” Celebrian said cheerfully, disentangling herself from her father’s hug. “I’m Celebrian. I normally look less messy than this, but I was just asleep in a car.”

Frankly, if this was how Celebrian looked when she was messy, Elrond wasn’t sure he could handle seeing her neatened up. She was already so pretty that he could feel his heartbeat starting to speed up just from looking at her.

There was a brief pause before Elrond realized the various duBoises were looking at him expectantly. “Ah, sorry. Long day. Pleasure to meet you, Miss duBois, I’m Dr. Elrond Peredhil. Dinner will be along soon…shall we go inside?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was nearly midnight when he finally reached a stopping point in his work and made his way down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. To his surprise, the light was already on.

“Oh!” exclaimed a surprised-sounding female voice. “You’re having a dream, I am _not_ in your kitchen in the middle of the night stealing ice cream.”

Elrond turned to find Celebrian duBois leaning against the refrigerator, holding a bowl and spoon and looking slightly guilty. He smiled, trying very hard to not look at her astonishingly long legs revealed by the oversized t-shirt she wore as a nightgown.

“No need to be sorry. You’re a guest, you can steal all the ice cream you like.”

She smiled, relieved. “Well, that’s good! What brings you to the kitchen at this time of night?”

“Finished up what I needed to get done for the night and wanted a cup of tea. You?”

“There’s an episode of _Dynasty_ on at midnight, and I wanted to make fun of it.” Celebrian tilted her head, her big blue eyes sparkling. “Want to watch with me? You look like you could use a break.”

Well, it wasn’t as though he could say no to that, could he?


End file.
